Rape of the Kitsune
by Lion Of Nightmares
Summary: Naruto's a girl from the start, and although she bears the kyuubi, not so many people hate her as she's a skilled ninja. But then, she starts having dreams of being assaulted. Parody SasuNaru, NejiNaru.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is not a one-shot, and will continue on the link provided in my profile that reads 'Rape of the Kitsune'.

* * *

In the beginning.

It was a sunrise in the month of September, but it seemed to carry a foreboding start to the village of Konoha. Then, "ARRGH!"  
A blonde ninja ran out of her apartment, shaking all over in fright. Her wild yellow hair looked even wilder than before. She ran thump into a tall man with gray hair and a covered face. "Hey, Naru-chan? What do you mean by yelling and running out of your house into me?" this wasn't an ordinary ninja, he was Kakashi. The oddest part about him was the fact he was a giant!

Naruto puffed and panted. "Well, anyway, have you forgotten what the five of us are doing today?" enquired the giant.  
"No, Kaka-senpai. We're going on a trip, right?" her rough voice replied. Kakashi looked down at his youngest friend. She was quite pretty, with blue eyes and brown skin, but her skin was marred by whiskers sticking on her cheeks.

"Yeah, I was afraid you'd forgotten, because they say a wild fox will have bad memories." Kakashi wagged a finger in front of her. Then he went back to reading his novel. Naruto gaped, then shouted, "Take that stupid mask off!"  
"Huh, it's a part of me, and I have no intent to show my face, kapeesh?" he replied with a laugh.  
"Stupid stupid stupid old giant!" Naruto thought to herself, then she suddenly thought of the incident that made her scream and run away.

A little before dawn.  
Naruto was sleeping soundly in her bed, then she started rolling around. "Grr, get off, Neji." she said. If one had used something to look at her dreams, they would've seen Neji sitting on Naruto and saying in a mocking voice, "Fate has decided I'll win today, Naruto!"

Suddenly, Neji disappeared. Naruto stood up, and saw a masked ninja with spiky black hair. "Not you! Go away!" Naruto shouted and flung shurikens at him.  
The figure took off his mask and smirked, "Beautiful, aren't you Naru-chan"  
"Nobody but my friends may call me that!" she yelled and ran away. She thought to herself, "It's always the same, at the end that weird guy has to chase me around, and he always seems to get me! I mustn't let him get me this time"  
She stopped, no sign of the youth. Naruto sat down tiredly. Then she felt herself pushed to the ground and that guy was kneeling over her! "Finally, I've got you, my fox."  
Naruto screamed, "Get off, you fool!"  
"You're the fool, but you're lovely." he leant down and kissed her. "ARRGH!" the vixen yelled herself awake...

Naruto sighed, she couldn't shake off the mysterious guy who prowled after her in her sleep, she started to worry that he might stalk her in the daylight too! "I heard you call me a stupid old giant." a gentle voice said. "Why'd you do that?" it asked again.  
"Kaka-senpai, I meant that your wearing the mask was a stupid thing." she answered. "We should be heading for the lair, Neji, Shika and Sakura could be waiting there for us."

Kakashi agreed with the fox-girl, if they didn't get a move on, the trip might be canceled by the impatient Sakura. "Get a move on, buddy." he said and picked up his things. At the lair, Neji was tracing crosses with his fingers.  
"What's taking Kaka-senpai so long? He shouldn't have any difficulty in shaking Naru-kun awake!" a pink haired girl yelled.  
"You're noisy, you know." a lazy looking youth with a brown ponytail was lying down on the floor. "Naruto isn't such a lazybones, but I am. What a drag life is." he continued.  
"Here we are!" a rough, but definitely feminine voice rang. Neji quickly sat up. "Ah, so the stubborn vixen is here." he laughed.

"Who're you're calling a stubborn fox!?" an orange and black blur dashed at Neji. He jumped aside and Naruto sat down, panting. Neji quickly sat on her.  
"Heh, I said you're a stubborn fox because you like to try and change your destiny. But you can't change the fact you're the keeper of the fox spirit. Can you?" Neji leant in towards Naruto.  
"Yuck, get off, mr destiny!" Naruto cried and pushed her friend off.  
"Fox girl!" he laughed. But in his mind he asked, "Why is she acting like this? Usually if I sit on her and lean towards her she won't mind too much."

Kakashi strolled along the path. "Hey! You're late again!" Sakura yelled, her pink hair almost standing on end.  
"Leave it be, he's always late." Neji smiled, he was still sitting on Naruto.  
"I said get off, destiny boy." Naruto said and pushed Neji off again. She stood up but Neji tackled her to the ground laughingly. "No, you make a nice seat for me"  
"Well, friends, how about the trip to the beach that you guys wanted?" asked Kakashi.  
"Blech, I'm too lazy to move." Shika said. He rolled over and scratched himself.  
"You're not lazy enough to scratch yourself Shika!" Sakura grabbed his neck in an instant.

"I guess that means you guys changed your minds about the trip." Kakashi said.  
"We haven't!" everyone yelled.  
"Let's go then." Kakashi grinned under his mask.  
Naruto got up after Neji stood up from her. "Take your mask off!" she insisted.  
"No." Kakashi replied, and that was that.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:I'm parodying KakaIru stories as well. So Iruka's female in this fic.

Disclaimer:I still don't own the Naruto series. I'm not Kishimoto.

* * *

By the beach, near the sea.

"By all means, let's go!" Kakashi started his teleportation spell. "Hang on to me, or to your friend who's hanging on to me." he said. The others ran towards him and grabbed his hands, arms. Naruto felt strong arms around her waist and supressed a yell. She was relieved to find that it was only Neji hugging her. "Something's wrong with Naruto, but she won't tell us. She's the sort who broods until her problem is too great to solve." Neji thought.

Kakashi and the others teleported to the beach. Wow, it had yellow white sand, clear blue water... "Yeah! Let's go!" shouted Naruto. Kakashi smiled, his little friend was excitable. But was it her personality that attracted most youths? Not that many were attracted to her, but a few wanted to be her friend, Neji among them. "Guys, you had better change into your swimming things before the water gets cold." Kakashi said. The others ran to the changing rooms scattered near the chalets.

Naruto went into the hut and used her sexy jutsu to divest herself of her jacket and pants. She came out and Neji started laughing his head off. "You look like a whore! Change back!" he gasped for air. Naruto's wild locks had grown longer and her face was no longer serious, it had the typical 'little girl' features, big sparkly eyes, little nose and mouth. They gave her a hopelessly stupid blonde look and Neji knew she was a smart blonde.

Shikamaru thought, "She looks terrible in the sexy jutsu. That hair reminds one of a prostitute." and shouted, "Change back! You look foolish."  
Naruto groaned and turned back to the hut. "You don't think she thought it easier to transform into a nearly naked harlot instead of taking off her clothes, do you?" Sakura asked.  
"Who knows." Shika answered and went back to sleep. His lazybones attitude got on the more active people's nerves. Sakura and Naruto were among them.

In the changing room, Naruto suddenly felt as if somebody's eye was on her. She couldn't tell who, but she was sure it wasn't Neji's eye. It was just as she had taken off her jacket, revealing a cloth band around her chest. "Take the band off." a husky whisper sounded.  
"Huh?" Naruto asked. She had undone her jutsu and was now in her normal clothes and look. She laughed nervously, "I'm dreaming, this is the girls changing room."  
"No, my fox, you have to take it off." the whisper sounded again. Naruto was very confused, so she took her chestband off and quickly put on her swimming half slip. Her breasts, freed from the band, looked large compared to when she was wearing her clothes. "Too bad, you have a very nice figure you know..." Naruto shouted in fear and ran out of the changing room.

"Naru-chan? What's happened?" Sakura asked. Naruto was pale with fear at the manly voice which haunted her. "You look like you heard a ghost." Sakura continued.  
"Ah, uh I'm fine, Sakura." Naruto lied. She didn't want to say that a voice wanted to see her smooth bare chest.  
"Liar!" the pink haired girl pointed a finger at her. She was suspicious, "Naruto's got a big problem. But what is it? Who is following her around? Neji said to me that she tried to make him get off her."  
Naruto then waded into the water and let out a yell, the sea was cold! "I'm changing back into my clothes." she announced and ran back.

Around the table at dinner, Kakashi was still reading. He refused to take his mask off to eat, so he had requested that Naruto leave something for him. As usual, the young vixen had ramen for dinner. "Don't you get bored with eating that stuff?" asked Neji. He was eating sashimi and rice. The giant thought about his crush, Iruka, a she-werewolf who he met a few months back.

That night, Naruto dreamt she was arguing with Sakura, trying to deny that she had a problem, but Sakura suddenly vanished. "Uh oh." Naruto thought. "Not again." She ran off as far as she could. Far away from the youth who wanted to jump her. No such luck, she found him smack in her escape route. "Dobe." his expression seemed to say.

Naruto gasped. The youth stood up and looked at her. Suddenly Naruto seemed to see what he was thinking, "She's foolish, but so tender. I think she would make a fine mate." Naruto screamed, "Get away from me!"  
"No use, I laid claims on you some time ago. Are you trying to deny that you're mine?" he stepped towards her.  
Naruto shouted bravely, "Yes! I don't belong to you, go and chase somebody else!" but inside her heart was going thumpthump, a mixture of fear and -love-?

She felt her hands pinned down to her side and backed up against a tree in fear. "Hn, nice..." and she felt warm lips pressing on her own. She wanted to scream but it turned into a soft moan. "I knew you like it, hardly anyone can resist my charm after all, although there are exceptions." she heard the whispery voice in her head. "Charm of the Uchihas, that's what. And a Uzumaki has her own charm."  
"Mmph grrrr." Naruto's choked reply came out because the Uchiha was pressed up against her.

Then Naruto felt somebody kicking her back and another person beating a pillow on her head. "Gya! Get off!" she shouted and woke.  
"Thank goodness." Neji said, a frown of worry crossing his face. "We thought you were having a nightmare, and the nightmares were the things bothering you, so we had to wake you up." Naruto noticed he was holding a pillow. Sakura was standing close to her back.  
"Tell me what you were dreaming about! You were screaming and then moaning, what on earth's wrong with you!?" Sakura yelled and shook her blonde pal.  
"But I've forgotten, Sakura, maybe I did scream and shout, but I forgot what I was yelling about." Naruto said angrily. "Leave me to sleep in peace!"

"Zzzz ah ha, that away." Kakashi's pleasant voice said. The grey haired giant was asleep.  
"Now what's he babbling about?" asked Naruto. Her face had a disgusted look on it.  
"Hmm, must be something to do with the stupid novel he's always reading." Sakura said. The aforementioned book was on the giant's chest.  
Neji rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Hrm, I wonder if he ever takes his mask off when he's asleep"  
"The last time we pulled his mask off, he was wearing yet another one." Naruto reminded him. "Hee, I have an idea, take the book away." she choked down a laugh and her normal cheerful look returned.

"You're crazy, Naru. Kaka-senpai'll go ballistic." Neji whispered.  
"I'll hide it on the chalet's dining table." Naruto gave a wide grin and slunk towards Kakashi. He snored loudly. Naruto quickly grabbed the book and ran to the front room of the chalet. She placed the book on the dining table with a smothered laugh. If she had looked out of the window, she would've seen the man from her dream looking right at her.  
"I know your name, Naruto Uzumaki. And I'll ensure you're mine." he whispered. 

AN: Find the link on my profile if you want to continue reading chapter 3.


End file.
